Love Heals All
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: It was a long awaited victory for team Avatar, but what really happened after? And will they all go home and forget each other? This is what I thought should have really happened with Katara and Zuko. Includes a surprise planned for the end. Please R.R.
1. A Long Awaited Victory

_**I didn't like the way that the series ended. It should have been Zuko and Katara. They had something beginning to bloom between them, at least that's what I thought. Here is a one shot trying to capture that. It's kind of short, but I promise that they'll get longer. It starts right after Katara took Azula down….**_

_After defeating Azula, Katara runs over to Zuko and heals him. As soon as she finished, he gains consciousness. He tenderly takes her hand and looks up into her eyes. She releases tears of joy as she takes his hand and holds it close to her face. _

"I almost lost you." She whispered, her voice nearly cracking. "Thank you for saving my life."

"And thank you for giving back mine." He softly added.

_She helps to support him as he struggles to sit up. They both stare into each other's eyes for the longest time. Slowly, they begin to lean closer to one another until their lips touch. They share a long moment of bliss until they finally pull apart. _

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. You captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on you. Katara, you have had quite an effect on me since then."

"Why did we have to fight each other so much?" she asked, now leaning lightly against him.

"Back then, I thought I knew what I wanted and nothing was going to stop me. I was my own worst enemy. I'm glad that it's all kept in the past."

"Yes, it is so much better now."

_The two glance over at Azula, who is now wiped out from struggling. She deeply panted as she stared at the ground. _

"What will we have to do with her?" Katara asked, a little worried.

"She will need to be taken to a private island to be locked up. There is no way that she should be free in her condition." He played with Katara's hand as he continued, " At least she was taken down. I wonder how the others are faring—"

"Oh, no! Aang! Sokka! Toph! Suki!" she moaned. Turning to Zuko, she exclaimed, "We need to help them!" He nodded in agreement as he tried to stand.

"Can you get up?" she asked, holding his arm.

_He shook it off. "I can manage." He grimaced and his knees gave out. Katara rushed over to his side, putting Zuko's arm around her. _

"You don't have all of your strength back yet."

_He weakly smiled. "I wouldn't be much help to you then." _

"I'm not going to leave you here in this condition."

"You wouldn't have to." Another voice replied. The two turn to see Iroh walking towards them. He continued, "It would seem that the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord. The entire air fleet have surrendered."

"Where's Aang and the rest of them?" Katara briskly asked.

"They are waiting by the ocean. We have had our victory." Iroh pauses as he looks over at the chained Azula. "A grand victory indeed; without killing the Fire Lord or the princess."

_The pair joined Iroh as the crazed young woman stared at the ground, her pants heavier and slower than before. A few guards came and dragged the chained princess away, leaving the two free to join the others._

**_Thank you for reading. There will be more coming up, so please continue when I get them uploaded. I also love to hear your reviews._**


	2. Seperate Ways

_This is the big farewell for our favorite characters. It shows how heart-breaking it was to go their separate ways. I hope you like it!_

There is a big rejoicing in all of the land. All of the innocent were freed putting the now surrendered soldiers in their place. Everyone was reunited with their friends and loved ones. Zuko took his rightful place on the throne. At last, after many years, there was peace spreading across all the distant lands. After the coordination, a massive celebration took place. It seemed like this perfect life would never end. All of this happiness was abruptly stopped when everyone knew it was the time to head back home.

"I should be going home to see my parents." Aang and Sokka look at each other and try not to smile. "You know what I mean." She snapped. In a softer voice, she continued, "I really owe it up to them."

"Then we will all miss you Toph." Katara replied.

Toph sniffled. "I need a group hug!" she exclaimed. Aang and Sokka slowly backed up to sneak away, but Toph blocked their escape and grabbed everyone in a great embrace. "I love you guys." She said, squeezing them even tighter.

"Yes, we are definitely feeling the love." Sokka replied sarcastically.

Toph let go and punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelped rubbing his arm. Suki giggled.

"It was great to know you Toph." Suki replied.

"You too Suki. And keep this one in line." She added, pointing towards Sokka.

"Hey," Sokka protested.

"I will." Suki promised.

Toph continued her farewells. "Goodbye Ice Princess—"

"Katara's no ice princess." Sokka stated.

"But she is to me." Zuko softly added. Sokka stared at him in disbelief while Katara blushed and Aang looked down.

"Yes, and it was nice knowing you too Hot Head." Toph added grinning, breaking the silence. She turned to leave when Aang called out, "Hey, what about me?"

"Don't worry Twinkle Toes. There is no way that I'll be able to forget you." She pulled him in for a surprisingly soft hug. As she started walking off, she added, "Well, I'll hope to see you all again soon."

Sokka covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh. Suddenly, a bump in the ground appeared and pushed back, knocking him flat on his face. Toph smiled and waved behind her as she boarded the boat.

Now, sadly, it was Aang's turn to leave. Aang turned to Katara and forced a smile. "You would probably be helping your people get back home faster anyway, right?"

"You're welcome to come with us Aang." Katara suggested.

"No, I need to do some things on my own for a while." Turning to Zuko, "Thank you for believing in me and helping me learn fire bending."

"That _should_ be the other way around." Zuko replied. He smiled. "Thank you."

Aang gets up on Appa and takes off, waving at the others below him. "I'm going to miss that kid." Sokka mentions, still waving until the speck in the sky disappeared.

A messenger came up to Zuko and told him something. Zuko then turns and tells the others, "Your boat is almost ready for departure."

Suki and Sokka head over to the boat that was being loaded. Suki looked over on the dock to see Katara and Zuko standing so close to each other that their hands were almost touching. She continues to watch them, unnoticed.

She finally leans over to Sokka and asks, "Is it just me, or does your sister really like Zuko?"

Sokka looks up from loading their things to look at the two. "Katara and Zuko? There is no way that she could ever fall for him." He turns back to his task.

"They have been through a lot together." Suki quietly said to herself. Taking one last look at the couple on the dock, she sighs then helps the now luggage-covered Sokka.

Katara turned to Zuko, tears in her eyes. "I don't ever want to go, but I need to help rebuild my home."

"I wish you could stay here—" he pulled her closer and breathed, "with me."

"If only it could be that easy." She suddenly started sobbing and thrust herself into his chest. " I don't ever want this to end!" she cried.

He held her closer and whispered as a tear ran down his own cheek, "Neither do I."

Finally pulling herself away, they stare into each other's eyes. Slowly, he lifts her chin and their lips touch. It was a happiness that they never wanted to end. The one thing that interrupted them was the calling for all the passengers to board the ship. The two slowly separated.

"Thank you again for helping me see my true destiny to help Aang."

"But I didn't—"

"It was you that I kept seeing. At first, it was all about capturing the Avatar, but you somehow messed with me. It became more like wanting to see you. The only problem with that was that I knew you wouldn't like me in return, unless I have done some changing. It was then that I realized that going after the Avatar was wrong. You helped me see that."

By now, Katara had tears running down her cheeks. Zuko softly wiped them away. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. The boat horn was heard.

"You'd better be going, before you miss your ride home." He had struggled to say. She sniffled as she hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you Katara."

"I miss you already, Zuko." She stammered. She buried her face into his chest.

"Katara, let's go!" her brother called. She rolled her eyes, making Zuko slightly chuckle.

"I guess I have to leave then." She said sadly. He took her hand and kissed it again.

"Goodbye Katara." He whispered.

She slowly turned to leave and got on the boat before it took departed from the dock. She looked back longingly to see Zuko still standing there. They watched each other until the distance between them grew to where they couldn't make one another out any longer.

_For the next few parts, I plan to have separate things showing what the characters are now up to after returning home. Please continue to read and I would love for reviews. I want to hear your opinions and any ideas on what to continue with._


	3. Discovery

_For the next few chapters, it will be about certain characters and what had happened after they got back home and what they were doing now. _

_**This one is about Aang.**_

Aang walked around the Southern Air Temple, pleased with the changes that had been made. When he had first gotten home, it was as abandoned as the first time he came back after the arrival from the iceberg that had cocooned him for a century. He looked down at the remains of a broken window pain lying on the ground with great sadness. It was then that he decided that it was the time to rebuild this old, tattered place.

Day after day, time went by as the lone airbender struggled to reestablish his once majestic home. After a long time, he feared defeat in his task as he had grown tired, hungry, and most of all, lonely. He stopped and gazed out toward the sun, peeking behind the clouds, worried that his plan had become a lost cause. There was no one here, but him.

After a while of being lost in his own daydreams, he realized that he wasn't alone. He quickly turned to a rustling in the bushes. As he reached the bushes and pushed it aside, Momo flew out and greeted him.

"Oh, it's just you Momo." Aang answered sadly. His friend looked up at him with hunger in his eyes. "I know, I need to get more food." Aang peered around the corner to find Appa lying on his stomach, looking bored. "You two stay here. I'll bring back some dinner." Appa bellowed in agreement as Momo hugged his human friend. "Thanks. I'm glad that I at least have you guys around."

Aang smiled as he left, but still felt a deep sadness. After a while of walking, he found a vast patch of berries ahead of him. He began gathering them. He really missed his friends, but still longed for the life he knew before. Images swirled around him of his life in the past before he disappeared inside the iceberg. _Maybe I am the last of the airbenders._ Aang thought sadly. He sat down and closed his eyes, the images of the last times he saw his friends, filling his mind.

Suddenly, he snapped out of it due to the sound of small footsteps. His eyes snapped open in time to see two young children frantically running away. "Wait!" Aang called, quickly standing up. He tried to follow the youngsters as they got further and further away. Finally, they were out of sight. He stopped in frustration. Looking down, he barely saw small footprints leading him on. He eagerly followed them. The prints continued to a rather large cave. Hesitantly he walked in. The farther in he walked, the darker it seemed to be. _They couldn't have wandered in here._ Aang thought.

After beginning to think about turning back around, he spotted a light. Quickly, he ran toward it. He reached this large clearing inside the cave, filled with over a hundred of people. Many heads jerked up at his arrival, quickly standing up very light on their feet to prepare for a potential attack. The people were so light on their feet that it almost seemed like the wind had picked them up…

Aang's eyes widened in realization. "You're airbenders?!" Gusts of wind flew towards him. He quickly pulled out his staff and spun it around to avoid the attack. The people were astonished. "I can't believe that there are more airbenders. Here I thought I was the last one. I searched everywhere for more. Were you hiding here the whole time?"

An older man, perhaps their leader approached him. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm the Avatar."

There were many gasps that echoed the cave. "You seem to be a bit young to be the Avatar." the man replied.

"But I am the one who defeated the old Fire Lord, stopping him from causing more destruction and grief on the people of the world."

"One so young surely must have not fought against a man with great experience."

"I learned and mastered all of the other elements before going against him." Aang told his entire story to this once missing people. All listened and watched him with astonishment. When he finished, he looked at the vastness of the people who had lived in fear for so long.

"Why haven't you tried to go back home yet?"

"We weren't sure if we would still have a home where we could live safely in." Another man replied.

"I think now would be a good time to try." Aang boldly replied. After a while, he finally convinced the people to return to their home and rebuild it to the grandness it once was.

*******************

It had been three years since then. Aang greeted those he passed with a smile. His home was perhaps better than it had ever been before. After everything seemed to be under control, he decided to part from his people and start visiting some old friends.

_Sorry, I know the end of his part was kind of rushed, but I wanted to keep it on a couple of specific characters. Maybe some time later on when I finish this, I will expand on Aang's discovery. _

_The rest of this takes place three years from the time that the friends had departed from each other and went home. _


	4. Missing You

In the South Pole, people all around busied themselves with their various daily activities. It was such a beautiful morning for fishing, children to play in the snow, and others to relax and chat with friends. Everyone was enjoying themselves out and about, except one. Inside one of the tents, a young woman with long brown hair fixed in a braid and the most beautiful blue eyes, spent her morning alone.

Katara laid on her stomach, playing with water in a bowl. She was continuously swirling it in the air, spreading it out, and turning it into ice. Just like when she got back home, she was thinking of how much she missed all of her friends. It was time to go their separate ways. Soon, she hoped, they would all be able to see each other again. She sighed. _Someday_.

She had been of big help rebuilding her village as well as others surrounding it. When they had first gotten home, many of her people celebrated and treated the three like celebrities. Sokka enjoyed every moment of it, but Katara almost dreaded it. She was glad that all the glory died down indefinitely.

Now that basically everything was back to normal, (well, normal before her father left to fight and she met the avatar) it gave her more time to dwell on missing her friends. She was happy to be home, at least that is what she tried to convince herself. Nothing felt right anymore. Most times, she found herself empty and alone, even with those she loved dearly around her. Well, not everyone.

"Katara, are you in there?" Suki lifted up the tent flap and walked in to see Katara laying on her stomach, involved with something. "What's wrong?" she softly asked the unresponsive young woman.

"Nothing." Katara merely replied while slowly sitting up. She continued to stare at the ground. She sighed. "I was waiting so long to come home that now, it doesn't feel complete."

Suki sat down by her side. "I feel homesick once in a while," she admitted, "but I know that I don't have to be when I'm with the people I love."

"You have Sokka." Katara blurted out, staring at her while biting her lip so not to continue further on that thought. "I just miss everyone." she whispered, looking back down.

Suki studied Katara. "Especially Zuko?" she asked inventively. Katara stared at her in surprise. Suki continued, "You don't hide it very well." she peered down at Katara's feet. "Especially when you create his name in ice."

Katara realized that she had created an ice chunk unintentionally with the name _Zuko_ on it. She quickly liquefied it into water. Slowly, she looked up to face her brother's wife. Then, the words spilled out.

"I didn't know that it would hurt so much to be apart. I was thinking that maybe I will be able to get over it after a while, but I don't ever want to."

Suki wrapped her arms around Katara, giving her a hug. "You don't have to keep what you are going through to yourself. I will always be here to listen. You don't have to be afraid to tell someone what you are going to if it would help."

"Thank you, Suki. I'm glad that you are my sister-in-law."

Suki smiled as she stood up. "Thanks, Katara." she turned and glanced towards the direction to outside. She loudly sighed. "I'm supposed to meet Sokka somewhere, so I should be going."

They say goodbye. Katara created another ice chunk with another engraving with Zuko and smiles at it before letting it become water again. After another moment of staring at the water, lost in her thoughts, she stood up and walked outside to start her day.


	5. Invitation

Toph slowly walked along the garden outside of her home, lightly touching the railing along the walkway. Taking in the beautiful scents of the morning is enough to brighten anyone's day.

She was remembering back to when she came back home after the war was over. Her mother was ready to welcome her home with open arms, but her father was stern. He refused to let her leave the house or even her room without an escort. She struggled to obey her father, wanting him to forgive her. Eventually she, with her mother's help, convinces her father to let her have more freedom. He agrees, but demands her not to run away again. She was happy to be on her parents good side again and also for the fact that they began to see her for who she is past her blindness.

She smiled as she felt the morning sun on her face. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Just behind her, she felt the presence of someone who was very light on their feet.

"Is that you, Twinkle Toes?" she softly asked.

"Hi, Toph,"

Recognizing his voice, now just a bit deeper, she quickly turned around and rammed into him. She flung her arms around him, holding him in a strong hug.

Aang strained from her sudden strength. "It's great to see you too." He struggled to say between breaths. He let out a big breath as soon as she let go.

"Where have you been Aang?" she demanded.

He was slightly surprised that she had said his real name and not a nickname. "I've been around mainly helping people. I was in the area, so I decided to visit you."

By now, he was in awe with how much Toph had grown up. Her brown hair was piled up in a bun, leaving a few strands hanging. Somehow, she looked more sophisticated, more beautiful. He wasn't sure that it was her when he first saw her because she seemed so different.

Her voice took him out of his deep thoughts. "So I guess you were at the South Pole for a while then." She softly stated while looking at the ground.

"Actually, I haven't seen Katara and them since we all split up."

"Really? Then what have you been doing all this time?"

He led her to the nearest bench and they both sat down. He began his story:

"After heading back to the home I grew up in before it was destroyed, I heard rumors of surviving airbenders. When I got to the Southern Air Temple, I found some clues that some people had recently been there. After searching around for days, I stumbled on a cave. Living inside, there were over a hundred surviving airbenders!"

Toph patiently listened while Aang continued on, telling her what happened from then until now. He concluded, "And after everything was situated, I decided to start traveling around to visit you guys."

"Well I'm glad you have—" she stopped and faced in the direction that her parents were coming from.

"Toph, sweetheart!" her mother called out, "you just got a letter." She stopped when she saw Aang sitting next to her daughter. "Well hello… Aang."

Aang quickly stood up and flashed them a big smile. Her father glared at him, causing the airbender to look down. "What is he doing here?" he demanded.

"Honey, it's alright. He's just visiting and he is also Toph's friend." Toph's father steamed down and brusquely apologized.

"You said I had a letter?" Toph asked, looking very interested.

"Actually, it looks more like an invitation."

"To what? Who would invite me to something?"

While opening it, "It's from the Fire Lord to meet at his palace for some kind of banquet." She paused. "I didn't realize that you were personally friends with the Fire Lord."

"We helped each other before." Aang quickly replied.

"What is it for?" Toph demanded, yearning to know the answers.

Her mom studied it more. "He wants a get together with his old friends. That sounds so nice."

"Well, she shouldn't be going!" her father boomed. "I don't want her wandering off on her own and affiliating with the Fire Nation."

"The war has been over for a few years since the old Fire Lord has been defeated." Aang protested, "And Toph won't be alone, she'll be with me."

They all stared at Aang after his outburst. Even Toph looked at him in surprise.

Her father huffed. "We'll see about her going."

Toph was enraged. "Aren't I old enough to choose for myself. I thought we were past the not being able to do anything freely because I can't see the same way you do!"

Her parents and Aang stared at her stunned. After a moment, her father briefly replied, "Let's discuss this inside then."

"Thank you, Aang." Toph whispered as the four headed inside to further discuss the matter.


	6. A New Time

Everything was finally coming back into order. At last, after a century of warring with a powerful nation and the rest of the world, a good leader was over the Fire Nation. There were no longer worries of danger and loss seen in the majority of the world. A tall and distinct young man sat in his office, going through paperwork involving some small patches in his country that still needed fixed and resolved. This could be very hard work for a young Fire Lord to handle, especially after the war.

A messenger walked in, carrying a handful of papers. "Fire Lord Zuko, you have received your acceptances for the banquet."

"Thank you." Zuko answered. He carefully took the small stack from his messenger. The messenger then left.

Zuko looked at the stack and smiled. He was glad for the inspiration that was given to him to bring his friends back together again. It was about time that they saw each other. After finally looking past them as enemies, he learned to trust them completely and the same for him. At first, it was aggravating trying to gain that trust in the beginning, but now that everything was well past, it was well worth it. They were the ones to help him regain his rightful place and finally put the world at peace from the once devastating Fire Nation.

He read through them and was pleased with the responses. He lingered on Katara's answer, rereading it over and over, enchanted by her simple, but sweet words.

His uncle, Iroh, lightly knocked and walked in. Zuko greeted him with a smile.

"I see you must be having a good day today." Iroh replied.

"See uncle, I received something back from all of them. They said yes."

"That is excellent." he boomed. He looked over his shoulder to the one sitting on top. "And this Katara said yes too?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She will be getting in with her brother and his wife by the end of the week." Zuko finally looked up at Iroh who had a big smile spread across his face.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Iroh replied, still smiling.

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked down at the papers scattered all over his desk. "I still need to make plans for my guests, but I have to finish everything else first." he stated sadly.

"That's quite alright. I can help you put some activities together."

"Would you? That would be of such great help." Zuko gave him a grateful smile before it disappeared and he looked at him seriously. "But no planning anything over the top, right?"

"Oh, no. Everything will be enjoyable and fun, yet a little simple."

Zuko eyed him carefully causing Iroh to give him a big smile. The young Fire Lord couldn't help smiling back. "I guess you have permission to plan some things. First we will have a feast--"

"Say no more. I got it under control. You have some work to do"

He headed toward the door when his nephew added softly, " Thank you, for everything that you have ever done. You are always there for me and I will never appreciate that enough."

Iroh smiled sincerely, not able to find any words to say back. He nodded before closing the door behind him. Zuko looked at the door for another moment before turning back to his work. Throughout the rest of the week, he was busy with mainly paperwork, but his mind would always find time to venture to what was expected at the end of the week.


	7. Returning

_Sorry it took so long to get the next part out. I had a ton of things I needed to catch up on. Hope it was worth the wait. _

Katara stared ahead at the horizon, her mind intent on the direction they were going. It had been so long since she last saw her friends, she could hardly hold in the excitement that yearned to be free.

"It would be only short moments now." She whispered to herself. She tried to imagine what everyone could look like; how different they would be…

"Whoa, Katara! Slow down!"

The waterbender turned around to see her brother tightly gripping the railing, struggling to stand. He yelled louder than before, "You're making Suki Sea sick!"

That was when she realized that she was causing the boat to speed through the ocean. She quietly apologized after slowing the boat down to a steady pace.

"A little anxious aren't we?" Sokka asked. Katara ignored him, instead watching a pale-faced Suki wobbling up on deck.

"I'm so sorry Suki."

"It's alright, Katara," she replied, tightly grabbing hold to the rail, her face slowly regaining back some color. She then sat down on the bench, closing her eyes while letting out slow, deep breaths. "You're just really excited to see everyone again." she added, finally looking up at Katara with a small smile.

"Can't you keep in all the excitement until we get there?" Sokka added sarcastically.

"Nope,"

She smiled as a giant wave swept over the side, leaving her brother completely soaked. He glared at her.

"Thanks a lot Katara." Sokka complained. His sister and wife giggled.

"Do you need any help Sokka?" Katara sweetly asked.

"No thank you. Aang's air bending would be of better help."

Katara looked away, quickly losing her smile.

"I'll just change into something dry." he mumbled, disappearing below deck.

Suki walked over to Katara who was now staring at the clouds. She joined her sister-in-law's gaze.

"I can't believe how long it has been." Katara muttered.

"Well, it's a good thing that Zuko organized this get together for us."

"Not even one visit from any of them."

"Well, I'm sure that they have been busy cleaning up after the war ended. You have nothing to worry about now. We are on our way to see them."

"I suppose you're right." Katara continued to stare out into the sky.

The girls turned to the sounds of things falling and scattering all over the place from down below deck.

"Sokka," Suki called out, "Is everything okay down there?"

"It's all good." he answered back, "I was just looking for-- there's my bag." he paused for a moment before adding, "I will put everything back."

Suki turned back to Katara who was trying not to laugh. Katara tried to stop when she met a concerned glare.

"He brings it on himself."

Suki sighed. "You're probably right."

"I'd have to admit, he has gotten a lot better. You must be rubbing off on him."

Suki smiled. "Thanks, Katara." She answered sincerely. Katara once again stared out into the horizon, all thoughts running through her mind.

Suki put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you doing alright Katara?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess."

Suki looked earnestly toward her sister-in-law. "What is it that's really bothering you?"

Katara never took her eyes away from the horizon as she answered, "I'm just afraid that everyone would be so different; that I won't be able to know them anymore."

"People do change over time. It all depends on how they have been living their lives…"

"That's exactly what I mean!" Katara busted out.

There was a pause before Suki decided to continue, "You're worried that Zuko will be too much different?"

"What if he doesn't like me anymore? Or what if he's too occupied with being the Fire Lord to care about such things--" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What if he became like his father?" she whispered.

Suki sighed. "You have too many what if's Katara. I'm sure everything will work out." Suki patted her back as the now dry Sokka joined them.

Slowly, land appeared in the distance ahead of them. Katara braced herself with each passing moment as they continued closer to land. Ahead, she made out a tall figure standing out, waiting for them.


	8. Welcome

Zuko watched as the boat quickly approached the shore. The Fire Lord had received a message a few minutes before.

"They're early." He muttered to himself, barely recognizing the passengers. As the boat neared, he was surprised how much they had changed, especially Katara. Her long brown hair flowed with the wind. He found that he could not take his eyes off of her, enchanted with how much more beautiful she had become.

She gave him a small smile when their eyes met, making the air in his lungs completely disappear. He felt himself pulled to look into her beautiful blue eyes, completely speechless.

"_Zuko, get a hold of yourself!"_ he thought angrily, trying to pull away. Finally, he was able to notice the others.

"Welcome," he blurted out, "You arrived earlier than I expected."

"With Katara steering, we were able to get here in no time." Sokka replied, glaring at his sister.

Zuko nodded as he glanced at the young woman who was now staring at the water. He looked away to avoid further loss of control of himself. He had other guests to attend to first.

"Would you like to come inside while we wait for the others? I was expecting you to come much later, so I do not have anything planned right now."

"That's alright," Suki assured him, "I don't know about you two, but I would like to relax a while."

"I'll lead you to the great room then."

They walked into a massive room with big comfortable looking sofas spread along the walls, gorgeous candles lit around, and a few books sitting on the end tables.

"Go right ahead and take some time to relax. I will be back soon after I take care of some business." He watched Katara sit down and stare at the cover of a book glumly. He wanted so bad to sit in the empty spot next to her and cheer her up; talk to her about everything. "Zuko, you have responsibilities." He mumbled to himself. He hesitantly walked out of the room.

"Some host he is," Sokka grumbled. Suki elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch,"

"He said he has some business to take care of. Remember Sokka, he is the Fire Lord."

"It will take him forever to come back." Sokka complained.

"No, something tells me he'll come back as soon as he can." She glanced over at Katara who was watching Zuko continue down the hall before he disappeared inside a room.


	9. Arrival

_**Sorry for taking such a long time getting this next part out. Everything was hectic, trying to get things done left and right. I will try to get the next part out as soon as possible… but I can't promise anything. Thank you for being patient. **_

_**It is time for the entire group to finally meet…**_

"**I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Toph groaned. **

"**I thought you wanted to see everybody." Aang replied softly.**

"**Oh, I do. Most definitely. It's just—I would prefer walking."**

"**Flying is the fastest way to go. We will be there in no time."**

"**I can't wait." She mumbled, peering over the side. Aang watched her, wanting to say something. Toph beat him to it. **

"**So, you seriously haven't seen anyone else since we split up?" **

"**I've been busy. I have the chance now." **

"**But why did you see me first? The south pole is closer, isn't it?"**

"**Yeah, I know." Toph turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. Aang continued to look ahead in silence. Giving up, she leaned forward on the side. **

**After a while of only the sound of the breeze blowing past them, Aang lowered Appa, spotting their destination. **

**Toph perked up. "Land?" she eagerly asked. **

"**Yes, we're here." Appa slowly reached the ground. **

"**Finally!" Toph exclaimed, getting out as soon as they landed. She dug her feet into the rich soil. "At last." She closed her eyes, enjoying the dirt covering her feet. She stopped and waited for movement behind her. **

"**Are you coming?" she called out. **

"**Yeah," Aang hesitantly answered as he touched the ground. **

"**Why are you so nervous to see everyone?" she asked, sensing his anxiety. **

"**I don't know what to expect." He quietly answered. **

"**No one ever does. You just go for it. If everyone sat around and waited for something to happen, nothing ever will." She stopped and faced ahead of them. "Welcome party?" she asked, feeling movement coming toward them. **

**Aang watched as about a half a dozen guards slowly walked out of the building to greet them. "Looks like it." The two stood together as the guards approached. **

**The captain stepped forward. "Fire Lord Zuko requests to meet you in the great room. Your bison—will be taken to the stables and fed." A few guards began to lead Appa away, almost afraid of the giant beast. "Right this way." The captain called, diverting their attention away. **

**Aang looked one last time at his flying friend before taking a large gulp and followed. Toph tenderly touched his hand. "Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine." She whispered. Aang nodded and faced ahead. **

**They followed the guard into the massive room. Aang perked up when he recognized the people in the three people sitting in the room. He couldn't believe how much they had changed, yet still stayed the same. **

**Suki and Sokka looked up as the others entered. "Aang, Toph," They said at the same time, quickly standing up. **

**Katara spun around, her eyes instantly widening. "You're finally here!" she exclaimed, shooting out of her seat. They all stood and gaped at each other in silence. **

**Toph announced, filling the silence, "It's great that everyone is finally back together." **

"**You got tall!" Katara sputtered, staring at Aang. **

"**And you now have hair!" Sokka added. **

"**Is that really you Toph?" Suki asked, "You're more grown up and are looking very beautiful." **

**Toph blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled. Aang glanced over at the young earth bender then to the rest, not knowing what to say aloud. He had waited for so long to be together again, but it all felt strange after being apart for so long. It seemed like the rest were having the same problem. **

**Finally, there was the sound of footsteps approaching from down the hall. Everyone turned to meet the Fire Lord who was smiling at them. "This is excellent. Everyone is here and just in time for dinner."**


	10. The Festival

_Thank you again for patiently waiting for me to get this next part out. I am going to continue to apologize on my often delayed timing for each chapter until I am completely finished. I really liked how this part played out. Hope that you will enjoy it also. _

The group followed the Fire Lord down the long hall. He turned and headed outside. The rest slowed down before hesitantly following. Their eyes bulged at what was set up in front of them. A fairly good sized table was set up on a beautiful patio with an abundance of food, filling the air with a mouthwatering aroma.

Beyond the huge patio was the most beautiful view of the land spread out before them.

Zuko smiled as he followed the gazes of the rest. "I never really got used to the whole formal setting. If you ask me, this is much better." They quickly nodded in agreement.

Zuko sat down, slowly followed by the others. They began eating. The only sound that was heard was the scraping of eating utensils as everyone quietly filled their mouths. Suki took the opportunity to start.

"Since I know that everyone is so anxious to catch up, I wanted to say something first." Suki paused as she looked around the group. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko, for assembling this opportunity to get together."

"You do not have to make it so formal. Just Zuko if you please." He smiled then continued, "It was about time to see everyone again. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked, looking around the table. They all nodded.

"Later, there is going to be a festival with plenty of activities to do." Zuko added. Silence again began to fill the atmosphere.

_This is not how I thought this would turn out._ Zuko thought to himself. He glanced over at Katara who had her head completely down. Some of the others could hardly lift their eyes from their food. He decided to start with someone else.

"So, what has the Avatar been up to?"

Aang looked over and cleared his throat before answering, "I found surviving airbenders." Eyes widened around the table as Aang told his entire story.

After he was finished, Zuko added, "I heard about that. I wasn't sure if they were just rumors. It's good to know that more airbenders survived."

After Aang was finished, it sparked the others interest to begin telling their stories. Zuko smiled at how comfortable everyone finally seemed to feel. It was almost like back when it was just the six of them camping out together. He enjoyed the company that he dearly missed. The only one who hardly spoke a word to him or even looked in his direction was the one he yearned to speak with.

Soon nearly everyone was almost done with their meal. was absorbed in their own conversations. Suddenly, loud sounds blasted in the air, radiant colors illuminating the sky. Almost everyone jumped at the sound. Fireworks continued to go off behind them.

Zuko smiled. "Well, I hope that no one is tired from your journey. It appears that the festival has begun."

Soon, the group was among the festivities. Crowds of people gathered around, enjoying the events set out. As the night progressed, the group slowly split off in pairs, going about their own activities.

Katara stood alone, watching the night sky flash in a brilliant assortment of colors. Zuko joined her side and followed her gaze.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he quietly asked.

She slightly jumped, unaware of his presence. Politely, she replied, "The Fire Nation sure know how to put on a great show." she softly sighed before continuing, "I never get this at home."

People continued to walk past, hardly noticing the Fire Lord and the Master Waterbender. It was just the way they wanted it.

No matter how hard he tried, Zuko could not take his eyes off of Katara. She looked so beautiful, easily standing out from everyone else around them. She began to turn in his direction, causing him to swiftly turn away. He spotted Iroh entertaining a small group of children. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Katara had followed his gaze.

"I'm glad that Uncle planned this." He sheepishly replied.

"Everything sure is magnificent. We need to be sure to thank him."

"I already have; countless times." He sighed. "Still, it will never be enough."

"You are very lucky to have someone like him." Katara found herself looking straight into Zuko's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught short of a breath. This was the first time that she had really faced him since she first arrived. She had forgotten what she felt like three years ago.

"Would you like to see the gardens? They're in full bloom this time of year." He softly replied, offering to take her arm.

Gingerly, she accepted. "That would be lovely."

He led her apart from the crowds to a vast variety of plant life lining the pathway. The soft breeze blew past them, a rich fragrance filling the air of the most sweet smelling flowers. Katara quickly became astonished at where she was at.

"This is so beautiful." she whispered. She continued to examine her surroundings, still not believing her eyes.

"This place needed some beauty." He faced her and gently took her hands. She became lost in his eyes as he continued, "And it has certainly increased since you've arrived."

The two began to move closer until Zuko's eyes darted to the side. Katara turned around to recognize someone that she hadn't seen in years.

"Mai?" Zuko questioned.

"Quite a celebration you have here." The tall dark-haired girl walked closer to the couple. "I didn't realize that you were such a great party planner."

"I'm not. This was Uncle's idea."

Mai nodded, then turned to the waterbender. "Hello…"

"Katara." she briskly answered for her, forcing a smile. She tried to contain her true feelings, but she couldn't hold them in much longer. "I'll leave you two to catch up." she quickly blurted out.

The two watched Katara leave with her head down low. Mai turned to Zuko, watching him look earnestly toward the girl who had left them alone.

"Here I was, just hoping that the reason why you were so distant was because you had a lot of responsibilities to rebuild as the new Fire Lord."

"Mai, what are you even talking about?"

She ignored him and continued, "I left to give you the chance to do whatever you needed to, prepared to come back when the timing was better. I should have known that nothing was left for us."

The Fire Lord continued to watch her confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, I know that you are not an idiot. The waterbender is in love with you and so are you with her."

He let his head drop, feeling shameful.

"Why are you trying to deny it? You both really care for each other deeply. I don't blame you. You have been through a lot together." She turned from him.

"Mai," he began, reaching for her hands. She jerked them away.

"You don't need to feel any sympathy for me. There wasn't much left for us to begin with. What you two share—it's amazing."

Zuko still felt badly for the way that he had unintentionally treated her. "Mai, I'm sorry. I should have said something to you, but I didn't know what to do myself. I thought that maybe it was nothing…"

She quickly spun around and gripped his wrists, her voice raising, "Don't ever say something like that! Anyone can see that you love each other." She looked at the ground as she let go and whispered, "Even I did, but hoped that it would disappear. I was being selfish." She sat down on a nearby bench and crossed her ankles. Her voice barely above a whisper, she added, "Seeing you two now, I fully understand that it never will, no matter what you do."

Zuko stared at her, not sure what to say. He sat next to her.

"Why didn't you go after her after she left to go home?" Mai questioned, not facing him.

"I really don't know." He muttered, looking away.

Mai carefully studied him before softly replying, "Well, she's here now. Don't waste your second chance. "

He acted like he wanted to say something to her, but she stopped him, putting a hand to his mouth. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I will learn to move on. Katara is the one who deserves you, not me. You should go to her. "

"Are you sure?"

She stood up and replied firmly, "I've never been more sure about anything."

She began to walk off when Zuko asked, "Why did you come?"

She shrugged. "Nothing that would ever come near as important as what _you_ should do now. I'm going back to the festival."

Zuko grabbed her and hugged her. "Thanks Mai."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Now catch her before she goes back inside."

The Fire Lord nodded and quickly headed down the pathway that Katara had taken.


	11. Confessions

Katara stopped to catch her breath when she was a good distance away from Zuko. She just had to get out of there. _Everything was going just perfect before Mai showed up_. She thought. She sniffled. Now to be on her own, she had time to think things through clearly. She leaned against the hill and slid down until she sat on the ground.

"Maybe it's for the best that we don't get back together." she whispered to herself. "We are two completely different people. Maybe…" she stopped, sensing movement behind her. She quickly spun around, heavily on her guard, eyes darting from side to side.

"What has you so tensed up?" a voice asked from above. Katara looked up and spotted Toph sitting on a boulder.

"You were having so much fun earlier." Toph slid down to Katara's level, dust following her feet. "What changed?"

"Everything's fine." Katara replied boldly.

Toph studied her. "You really think you can hide it, especially from me?"

Katara turned away and slowly rubbed her arm. Toph placed her hand gently on the young woman's shoulder. "Katara, what happened?" she softly asked.

Katara continued to stand in silence, staring at the ground. "You need to face whatever is bothering you," Toph paused before she continued, "Even if it's jealousy."

Katara stared at her astonished.

"Suki isn't the only one who notices things. You've practically been in love with him for as long as I can remember."

"When did you know?" Katara asked, still not believing.

"You can't keep it a secret. I've always known, especially since it's stronger now than before."

Katara looked away, not realizing that her feelings had easily shown itself to others.

"Katara, don't run away from what you're afraid to face. You have always really liked Zuko, even when you've tried to prove otherwise. Don't give up now."

Katara turned back and gave Toph a big hug. "Thanks, Toph." She released her and sighed. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with things like this yet."

Toph somewhat laughed as she turned away. "If only you knew." she mumbled. She quickly turned back to the waterbender. "Take the chance. I'm positive it will work out." she turned to leave. "Let me know how it goes." she called behind her.

"Toph," the Earthbender was already gone. Katara smiled as she shook her head. She turned around to spot a tall figure heading in her direction. She leaned back against the boulder, closing her eyes while she let out a deep breath. She opened them when the footsteps neared. No matter how hard she tried, she could not raise her eyes to face him. Slowly, he walked over to her side.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" she hesitantly nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. I was not aware of her coming. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

_Why aren't you doing anything? _Katara questioned herself. _He's apologizing, but you can't even look at him. _

Silence passed between, them Katara was finally able to look up, finding his back to her. Slowly she approached him.

"You said you wanted to talk. What's _really_ on your mind?"

He turned back and locked his eyes in hers. He then took her hands in his. "I really care about you and don't want to lose you. Katara, I am really sorry for the way I treated you…"

"Zuko, you don't have to apologize anymore. You are completely forgiven." In a softer voice, she added, "You always have been."

Zuko smiled and relaxed, relief flooding over him. Then he frowned, "Why have I always been forgiven?" he questioned.

"You are not the one that should be at fault. I completely ignored you earlier and you must have thought that I hated you. And then just back there…"

Zuko stopped her, "Katara," She looked at him perplexed. He gave her a big smile. "Is this all we can do? Continuing to apologize to each other when it appears that neither of us need to?"

She couldn't help smiling back. "Maybe you're right," she looked up at him. It was almost like nothing had pulled them apart just moments earlier. He was lost in her deep ocean eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. She touched his scar tenderly. She was the only one he ever allowed to do that. He softly took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Goosebumps shot up her arm once his lips touched her hand.

"Are you ready to return to the festival?" he softly asked. All she could do was slowly nod in response. As she began walking back to the festival, Zuko reached for her hand.

"Wait," he replied, "There's something else that I would like to do first." He pulled her towards him and added, "If you wouldn't mind that is."

Katara smiled and knew what he was talking about. He slowly moved closer to her, but she beat him to it. Their lips touched, leaving them to forget everything around them.

After what seemed like a long time passed, they parted. They continued to stare into each others eyes. "Did you _want_ to go back?" Zuko finally asked softly.

Katara backed away and looked toward the crowds of people in the distance. "Yes, that would be fun." He took her hand and the pair headed back toward the festival.

From a distance, on the top of a hill, Mai watched the couple walk off together. She turned away to realize that she was joined by Iroh.

"Beautiful view up here, isn't it?" he asked, joining her side.

She shrugged, looking down. Iroh continued to look out beyond. "The festival is not the only thing you see, is it?" he asked quietly. When she didn't answer, he studied her closely before gently patting her back. "You did the right thing letting go."

"I suppose so," she mumbled. She once again looked out to see the couple disappear into the crowd. "That was part of the reason I came, but I had to be sure. When I saw him look after her like that, I knew that they were still strong as ever." She sighed. "And now, it's time to move on. I started to anyway."

"You will be alright."

Mai nodded. She then turned away from the festivities and began to walk away. "I'm going back."

"Have a good night!" He called out. "I have a feeling that you will." Mai gave him a smile before continuing on.

Iroh stayed and continued to watch the people about their business. He spotted his nephew heading across the way with Katara closely following behind. "I'm glad that you finally got her." He said aloud to himself. "You've been missing her for far too long." Iroh continued to watch for another moment before heading back down to join the fun.


	12. Coming Together

_**Everyone awoke to the wonderful fragrance of food lingering in the air. Of course, Sokka was the first to the table. After a wonderful breakfast, each were ready to start the day. Sokka wanted to visit his old sword master in Shu Jing and bring Suki with him. Zuko offered them easy transportation there. Aang was determined to visit the fire temple and Toph decided to join him. That left Katara and Zuko alone. **_

_**Katara watched her brother leave after he grabbed one last roll off the table, stuffing it in his pocket. She shook her head and turned around to find Zuko right beside her. **_

"_**Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't realize that they had plans for the day."**_

"_**That's alright. I would have taken the chance to see my favorite places when I am vacationing somewhere." He gently wrapped his hand around her waste. "Besides, I had plans for us today- that is, if you wouldn't mind." **_

_**Katara's eyes lit up. "Not at all."**_

"_**How long would you expect the rest to be gone?" Zuko asked as he and Katara walked along the market. He had made sure to dress in more casual clothes and wore a hat with his hair down around his face to avoid recognition. He wanted to have a personal day without anyone really knowing who he was.**_

"_**Well Sokka and Suki may be staying for at least the rest of the day if not longer. As for Aang and Toph… I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"**_

"_**Just wondering." He replied, looking ahead. She eyed him for a moment before giving up. **_

_**Zuko led them to a path out of the town. "What are we doing?" Katara curiously asked. **_

"_**You'll see."**_

_**Soon, they reached the beach. Everything was empty with no sight of people anywhere. **_

"_**Where is everyone?" Katara asked, "Shouldn't there be at least some people around?" **_

"_**This section of the beach usually doesn't have very many people, which makes it perfect."**_

"_**What is-" Katara stopped and saw ahead of them a massive red blanket laid out with an umbrella overhead. In the middle of the blanket sat a good-sized picnic basket and plates with other goods around it. **_

"_**Today is such a lovely day for a picnic." He offered her to sit on the blanket. The sand was soft and relaxing. Katara dug her hand into the sand and grabbed a fistful, letting it slowly sprinkle back to the ground. Zuko watched her intently. **_

"_**This is another reason showing how different our nations are. We don't have any beaches." She looked around, enjoying the scenery. "It really is quite beautiful." **_

_**He gently took her hand. "I think you mistaken what is beautiful here right now." He looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't help to see the young woman's eyes sparkle in the hint of sunlight seeping through. "Ever since you've been here, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you." He pulled her hand close to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. She tried her hardest not to blush. He put his hand down, but still held on to hers. Katara never thought to release it. **_

_**After a few hours, the two were still enjoying the warmness of the water. Katara finally noticed how much the day had passed. **_

"_**Do you think we should be heading back soon?" She asked, "What if the others had gotten back by now?"**_

"_**Then they would just have to wait." Zuko swept his hand in the water towards her, splashing her in the face. **_

"_**Oh , no you did not just-" Another splash hit her. "That's it." she said playfully. She stood straight and placed her hands in the water. "You of all people should know better than to mess with a master waterbender." Katara quickly swept her hands up, creating a small wave, ultimately drenching the Fire Lord. He tried to part the mop of hair dripping down his face. Katara laughed so hard that she closed her eyes tight and held her stomach. **_

"_**You have to admit, that was funny." She said, between breaths. Once she opened her eyes, she realized the trouble she had gotten herself into. "No, don't-" Zuko had already grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. She continued to laugh in glee. **_

"_**Okay, I can't take it anymore. I'm done." He put her down and she tried to calm her breathing. She looked over at Zuko who was staring at her. "What is it?" She asked. **_

"_**You are so amazing. I don't know why it took so long for me to see that." **_

_**Katara was glad her hair was mostly covering her face because she felt herself blush a deep red. She too had taken a while to see him as he really was, a good-natured person that she had fallen in love with. Zuko pulled her close and placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying this complete bliss.**_

_**Why had it taken us so long to get here? **_**Zuko thought, finally releasing her. **_**Even though we may be completely different people, from different nations, we still seem to make it work so wonderfully. **_**Zuko slightly shivered. He turned to see the sun beginning to set. It was already so late. **

"**Are you cold?" Katara softly asked. Before he could even say a word, she moved her hands gracefully around him and removed the water from him. **

"**You didn't have to do that." Zuko replied as Katara removed the water from herself. "But, thank you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. **

"**I think that it may be about time to head back, what about you?" Zuko took Katara's hand and led her to the path back to the palace. They didn't want this moment to end, but also not to be greeted by a search party that could be set out for them. **


	13. Surprise

_**A week had passed by so quickly, filled with fun and exciting things to do. Aang and Toph had returned that same night they left to go to the fire temple and a few other stops while Sokka and Suki hadn't returned until noontime the next day. **_

_**Their last night had a dance that Katara and Zuko never wanted to end. Now, all of the sudden, it was the day of their departure. They had returned to the beach with the rest of the group, but it still didn't last as long as it should have. **_

_**Everyone was at the dock, loading their things on the boat and Appa. Zuko pulled Katara aside before she had the chance to take her belongings to the boat.**_

"_**You don't really have to leave now, do you?" Zuko pleaded. **_

"_**Aang is anxious to get back home to the other airbenders, Toph doesn't want to risk the relationship that she had been building back up with her parents, and Sokka and Suki want to be back home soon."**_

"_**What about you?" Zuko asked, taking her hands. **_

"_**The South Pole is still rebuilding itself. I should go back to continue to help. There is still so much left to do." She let go and turned away from him.**_

"_**You're not happy though." He softly put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around and ran into his chest, bursting out tears. **_

"_**I don't want to leave again." She sobbed. **_

_**Zuko gently rubbed her back and leaned his head on hers. There was no way that he could handle being apart from her for so long again. Suddenly, he got an idea. **_

"_**Maybe you won't have to." He whispered. Katara stared up at him confused. "You see, I don't want to lose you." He paused as he held both of her hands close. He struggled to continue, "Because, I love you… and would like for you to be my wife." **_

_**Katara stared up at him, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. "I love you too, Zuko. And yes!" **_

_**She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. When they released, they stared into each other's eyes, slowly moving closer and closer until they shared a kiss. Once they parted, both realized that it was dead silent. The couple turned to face the others who were staring at them in surprise. Sokka for once didn't have a single word to say. **_

_**Breaking the silence, Toph exclaimed, "Finally! What took you two so long?" **_

_**Katara and Zuko both blushed. Suki laughed happily as her eyes became watery. "This exact moment makes it worthwhile to get everyone back together." **_

"_**Thank you, Suki, for helping it to happen." Zuko smiled.**_

_**Katara asked, staring at Suki confused, "What?" **_

_**Zuko lightly chuckled. "I received a letter about a month ago, suggesting that everyone should get back together. I'm glad that she thought of it."**_

_**The rest of them stared at Suki dumbfounded. **_

_**Sokka, finally finding his voice, blurted out, "Okay, even I didn't know that." **_

"_**I know how hard it was on Sokka and Katara being apart from everyone. I could only imagine how the rest of you felt. Something had to be done to get you back together."**_

_**Katara quickly ran over and gave her sister-in-law a big hug. "Thank you so much for doing this." **_

"_**You just needed a little push. Everyone did the rest themselves." **_

"_**And what a great time it has been." Toph stated. She sniffled. "I love you guys!" She grabbed the closest to her, Aang and Sokka, then pushed the others together to join into a group hug. **_

_**When they finally spread out, Aang replied, "We need to get together more often so that we'll never forget each other." **_

"_**I don't think that it's even possible to forget." Zuko said as he smiled at the young avatar. **_

"_**Aang's right," Suki said, "We should arrange a gathering at least about once a year."**_

_**Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki's waist. "And if we start that now, we could probably have it down at the South Pole next year so we wouldn't have to take the baby that far from home…"**_

"_**Wait-baby?" Toph asked. **_

_**All eyes turned to Suki and Sokka in surprise. **_

_**Katara was stunned. "Do you really mean…?" **_

_**Suki smiled. "Yes, we are going to have a baby." **_

_**Thank you so much for all your patience and comments. I was surprised to get really any comments. Sorry that it took a while to finally get out the ending and that it may seem a little bit rushed. I also began working on another ATLA story that hopefully wouldn't take a long to get out. THANKS FOR READING! **__**J **_


End file.
